


Sticky Heat

by ashangel101010



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: And I use Amidala instead of Ren because it's more regal than Ren, Breastfeeding, Drabble, Emperor Kylo Amidala, Gen, Imperial Consort Armitage Hux, M/M, Needy Armitage Hux, No Smut, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Post Mpreg, Varykino, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel101010/pseuds/ashangel101010
Summary: The only universe where Kylo gets what he truly desires.





	Sticky Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing in the Star Wars universe or anything in any universe; I just like writing stories in that universe.

Sticky Heat

*

            When Kylo was thirteen, he watched the armored caterpillar, almost a meter long, gorged itself on underground tubers and then weaved its auburn cocoon around itself. It takes twelve years for the woolly moth to finally emerge from its cocoon. The Nabooian woolly moth’s wings are nearly three meters long and slightly damp from its rebirth; the crimson wings are dotted with golden swirls that twist into dozens of tears.

In a few minutes, the wings will dry and it’ll take its first flight.

“Kylo!” He hears his name being carried through the echoes of Varykino. He leaves the woolly moth to dry its wings on the balcony; he heads back into his bedroom and sees his true love sprawled out on the red and gold sheets.

“I’m hot.” Armitage is touching his naked chest, cupping his milk-swollen breasts. His pale rose-pink nipples are bleeding a bit from breast-feeding Eos recently. Their son is watching them with sleepy, emerald eyes from his Wroshyr-wood bassinet.

“Oh, love, Eos didn’t drink all of his milk this time?” Kylo knows Eos gets picky sometimes, but he is not annoyed with his son for that. Not when Armitage is splayed, half-naked across their bed.

“Yes, and now my chest is burning!” Armitage brings his red, left hand up and presses the back of it against his forehead in a melodramatic fashion. Kylo coos at him. He sits on the bed, right by Armitage’s side, and brings his head down to have his mouth a centimeter away from Armitage’s left breast. He blows some air on Armitage’s nipple and watches as the breast prickles.

“You’re so cold.” Armitage purses his thin lips; Kylo grins wolfishly. His right hand trails down Armitage’s chest to his abdomen.

“Oh, but you need the cold in the face of Naboo’s sticky heat!” He takes Armitage’s nipple into his mouth and suckles loudly, messily, while his hand gently rubs around the pink caesarian scar. Armitage’s milk always starts off a little watery and then turns into something akin to cream. He watches as Armitage’s pale chest flushes a romantic red as he suckles on the mewling ginger’s breast.

“Mmm, is this better than your wine, my Emperor?” Armitage purrs as he twists some of the Emperor’s dark curls with his spidery fingers. Kylo rewards his consort with a milky kiss.

“Even better than Palpatine’s, my Consort.”

*

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Comments- No links this time. 
> 
> Originally, I was going to make this sad because I usually punish Kylo in some way in most of my stories. It was going to end with Kylo waking up post-TFA with a scar on his face and the memory of a future that will certainly never come to pass and he would weep. But then, I decided to turn into an AU that I’ll never explore beyond this drabble. 
> 
> In this AU, Kylo becomes Emperor Kylo Amidala, while Hux becomes Imperial Consort Armitage, so they are married and have a son in this universe. Does the First Order exist or ever existed in this? Probably not. Did Palpatine actually name Vader his heir (because we all know Thrawn is going to die in the final season of Rebels) and didn’t succumb to Dark Side madness so his Empire didn’t burn out after twenty-four years? Probably yes. In the end, it doesn’t really matter because I’m not making a sequel to this or another series for this. But this was short and fun to write.


End file.
